Aerosol canisters are currently used to dispense a large range of products, from deodorants to insecticides and paints. Aerosol canisters sometimes need to be disposed of before they are completely empty. This occurs for a variety of reasons, for example when the spray mechanism no longer operates as intended, when the propellant is used up before the product is finished, or when the product is no longer required or wanted.
There are, however, several features of aerosol canisters that complicate their disposal. Firstly, many aerosol canisters contain propellants that may be flammable or environmentally harmful. Secondly, aerosols canisters are pressurised. If punctured, the contents of the canister can be released so forcefully that injuries may result. Also, extreme temperatures may cause canisters to rupture, and moisture may cause them to rust, thereby resulting in the release of their contents. As many aerosol canisters contain hazardous fluids, this poses both environmental and health concerns.
Japan has passed regulations which require consumers to ensure that all aerosol canisters above 100 g are evacuated of fluid before disposal into the public waste system. Complying with such regulations is therefore an important issue.
Many Japanese suppliers have opted to use the actuator and cap of the canister to achieve compliance. As described in WO2007/145065, for example, the cap may be used to maintain the actuator in the depressed position to release the fluid. A problem associated with this approach, however, is that it restricts the design of the actuator. Other methods, as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,043 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,956, involve controlled puncturing of the canister to release the pressurised fluid, but these require the use of heavy duty equipment to secure the canister in place and withstand the force of the fluid during evacuation.
The methods disclosed herein seek to address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.